


I had a friend named Xisuma

by shino_coffee



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evil Xisuma - Freeform, False Memories, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Amnesia, Winged Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shino_coffee/pseuds/shino_coffee
Summary: "The things he did are unforgivable. So maybe, this is what my destiny really is."False had lost her memories, trying to gain it back she found something else about her and Xisuma. The man that trapped her in a world filled with lies.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	I had a friend named Xisuma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You don't need to watch False or Xisuma's Geomine(In case of Xisuma's... Xisuma's World) series to understand the context of this story! Happy reading! (Okay on the other hand I binged watch False's old videos accidentally and came up with this)
> 
> Also this is a oneshot so enjoy uwu.

"Is it just me... or did I forget someone... important?"

  


  


False had been living her life trying to remember a vague memory from her past. Suffering from a sudden amnesia due to an accident, she had been trying to recall some events but all the details were scattered in her head. Xisuma, the only person she had trusted for the past years was her only hope to keep on living. Nevertheless, she couldn't bare to speak of the past and ask him questions about it.

  


Taking a stroll at the peaceful so-called, Shopping District, False had always liked the idea of exploring things from far beyond the city she grew up with. Questioning herself what things were out there. What magic lies beyond the world border that Xisuma had built. What lies beyond the farlands. 

  


She knew that world border wasn't there before she fell into amnesia. There was a reason why she is stuck in this world. Alone, having everything, several mansions to live in, a place to buy things, eventually for free because of the solitude of the world Xisuma had built for her. Only her, and Xisuma, exist in this world.

  


Xisuma, a man who hide his face in some space helmet, told her that she was like a sister to him. Someone he had to protect. He wanted to protect her from things that might hurt her. That might kill her. 

  


False had believed all this for she has no one to trust but herself and this man. She had lived... in this solitude, for years. There is no difference if she tried to escape from it now.

  


But things doesn't always last long. She would always try and try to be as curious as possible and find things that she shouldn't have found. 

  


Corrupted chunks.

  


False had tried digging to the very bottom of the sea, she had low hopes she'd even find at least something... something that'll help her see the world beyond the border. But... that corruption lead to somewhere.

  


She never told Xisuma about this, because letting him know also means that she will have no chance of leaving and losing her small chance of regaining her memory. She was happy in this world, but she felt empty. There was something... someone... missing.

  


She snapped out of her thoughts as she hit her head on a hanging bell in the middle of the district. The only thing she uttered was a faint sound of "ow" with the bell's toll. Rubbing her forehead, she noticed this man flying towards her. His face and emotions hidden behind his mask. 

  


"False! Oh my. Have you hit your head again? Did you perhaps regain your memories now?" Xisuma landed gracefully as he tried to talk to the lady who seemed dizzy after what had happened. His question seemed rather sarcastic. Fazed by the sudden thought that she might regain her memory.

  


"Is it really mandatory for you to come to me when i'm hurt? Ow.. plus don't worry X, I just bumped my head. Nothing serious." False had to hide her cringe. Xisuma had been eyeing on her lately. Did Xisuma found out she found something odd? She was hoping he didn't. She'd been trying her best not to be as obvious as she could towards Xisuma. 

  


"Well. I am the creator of this world. I am aware if you're hurt or not. Well at least that's the only thing I am aware of."The man sat on a hanging bench by the oak tree. "You're not trying anything stupid to get your memories back right?"

  


False's eyes widened, she felt the man's mood drop as he mentioned her memories. Was Xisuma lying to her? Or was he really just trying to protect her? She needed answers, but the answers shouldn't come from him. "What? N...No! What do you mean? But... if my memories did come back, I wish they were all happy memories..."

  


"Oh False. You don't understand. You can't have your memories back. I'm telling you... the reason why you shouldn't remember those is because those are memories that aren't worth remembering." Xisuma heave out a sigh. Walking towards False who seemed dumbfounded after what the man had said. "Listen. The reason you're here is because things beyond the border is dangerous. I am not letting you go there."

  


The blond closed her eyes, fixing her vest as she looked at the man in front of her,"Okay. I understand. If that's what you said. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

  


Xisuma clapped his hand, standing up from the bench, feeling satisfied at the girl's response. "That's good to know! Well. I'll see you later for dinner. I'm gonna prepare your favorite. Later!" And there, Xisuma left the girl alone, flying away as he move forward with his life.

  


How could this man swallow to live alone for years? Better yet, False had been doubting him ever since she found the corruption. The moment she saw that thing, even with the man's face hidden behind his helmet, she could see through all his lies. He's hiding something.

  


As soon as Xisuma had left, False made her way back in the middle of the ocean, just a few blocks away from the world border. Her eyes were fixated towards the glitchy area under the sea. 

  


She had to hide this from Xisuma, that is why using trapdoors to hide this glitch would be a much easier way to blend this in because using sand above the area just made it fall... right into void.

  


Swimming towards the corruption, she noticed something far more interesting than the glitch. A gleam of light shone from the opposite side of the world border. She felt adrenaline rush through her. 

  


"I knew it... there's something else beyond there. It's not just a huge ocean. There is... something". She thought, swimming towards the light. She thought she could reach it, but as expected, the world border had hinder herself from even reaching that light. 

  


She kept punching the border, slashing it with her sword, shooting it with arrows, but the border was tough and it was useless to even try. She wanted to know what's beyond there... but before she succeed she have to remember her past and why she was oddly stuck here alone with the creator of the world.

  


Knowing she had no hope of reaching the light, she went back to the glitchy area, examining every inches, every corner of it. Looking for something else that might have interest her. She wanted to touch it... but she was afraid she might get sucked into the void like those poor sands. 

  


The corruption had been creating more and more air blocks as time passes, it's as if the glitch is throwing everything that surrounds it into void. She knew that time is running out before Xisuma could find this glitch and fix it. She have to try to get inside that damn void without Xisuma noticing.

  


False's idea as of now might sound stupid but it's the only idea she's holding on that might actually work. Tugging the lead on her hand, she tied the rope around a fence she had conveniently place beside the glitch. Using a rope might even help to pull her out—

  


But what if it the rope got cut midway? False had to erase all the bad thoughts in her head to avoid jinxing her journey. Only a few hours left before dinner time, she had to risk this chance. Who knows? Maybe time would stop once she entered this glitch. 

  


She shook her head and continued tying the rope around her waist, standing on the edge of the non-glitchy area, she stared at the corruption in revolt."Come on. You can do it Falsie—"

  


She felt herself bit her tongue, causing her to flinch a little. Who on the right mind would call her Falsie? She had that nickname slip on her tongue every time she tried to do something stupid. She vaguely remember who calls her that... but she was convinced for years that it might be Xisuma. But in this time around, her thoughts were diverted towards the fact that maybe she have friends that she doesn't remember... or simply, doesn't exist in this world her self-proclaimed brother had created.

  


False had to leave her monologue on the side, she had no time to waste. She took a heavy breath, closing her eyes as she descends towards the portal-like glitch that seems to lead to nothing but the void. 

  


Taking a good look around, she saw nothing but darkness. She felt her body shiver as the temperature went down dramatically. False was ready for all these and dying here is also one thing she'd been considering for so long. 

  


She was freefalling, but the sensation she felt was falling as if she was a light feather. It was a descent through nothingness of course— not until she felt the lead snap. 

  


It was the worst case scenario in her opinion. She prepared herself for all these but experiencing it real time was hell of a bummer. Letting out a scream as she felt herself drop on the ground. 

  


She didn't feel any pain, nonetheless, the ground seemed painless. It's a weird sensation because she was certain she felt numb for a few seconds. She stood up from her fall, trying to regain her balance as she take a good look around the place.

  


Nothing. Why is she wasting her time down here with nothing? Was that glitch a trap? If so, then what's the use of doing this? She had lost her hope so it's better to die here than get screamed at by Xisuma.

  


"Well False. Look what happened. Could've trusted Xisuma... this is a bad idea." Her voice echoed in the vast emptiness of the void, there was nothing else to see. The torches she placed doesn't lit up, not even the glowstones. 

  


She felt like she'd lost all her hopes of regaining her memory. She wanted to know, but everything doesn't add up...

  


As she was about to give up and get swallowed by death itself, a faint light shone from the further north of where she was. False felt relieved, her eyes brightened up as she chased towards the light. That familiar light. 

  


She kept chasing for it, no matter how far it is, she knows that she found hope. Somewhere, somewhere there. Her memories that were kept from her. Her memories that Xisuma denied to make her remember.

  


Tears started welling down on her cheeks as she got closer towards the light, disappearing and seemingly teleporting her in some sort of...place...

  


It was something that she seems familiar with. False almost doubt that everything was real and that she was just in a dream. But no, everything she was seeing WAS in fact real. 

  


She started to walk forward, following the stone brick road that leads towards a huge letter that seemed to be welcoming enough to know what place she was in.

  


  
"Geo...mine?" False was staring at it for a long time, trying to recall where she had heard that name. It was familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue but she can't seem to recall what this place she was in is. 

  


As soon as she read the name of the place, the area started to reveal other places in this so-called "Geomine". Familiar, old, structures that seemed to struck her memories back in line. She knew this place. She was here. Hermitville isn't where she began. It was here. 

  


It was all here.

  


False still seemed shaky, her eyes were darting from buildings to buildings. Her heart felt heavy but she can't pinpoint the reason why. Taking a good look around the area, she noticed an area filled with signs. Signs that will shake her memories back in place.

  


"Hmm what's this? Some graveyard?" Several familiar names were listed on the sign. But her mind couldn't still process who these names are, and who they are... until she saw her name listed on one of it. 

  


"Why... am I here...?" False fidgeted, her fingers wanted to touch that sign but a quick flashback had struck her. Memories that was once vague in this place started to come back to her. 

  


She had friends, She had a lot of friends. But in this world... Xisuma isn't one of them. 

  


She scanned the signs once more, looking at every single names, those are the names of the inhabitants of this world. Every names here made her heart felt heavy. Not until... she saw those two familiar names once again. Geographer and Xisuma. 

  


Xisuma was here. He started this world, he created this world the same way he created the world False lived in. He created this world, passing his power to his friend, Geographer.

  


"No... No... I... Xisuma... you never told me about this... I forgot everything... I have... I... I... this is where I started... this is where I was supposed to be..."False was shaking her head, looking up at the skies, noticing how it was slowly glitching back to darkness.

  


_"This world is not gonna last long. We have to delete this damn world."_ False heard that familiar voice, echoing as the glitch filled the void.

  


  
_"No Xisuma. Everyone loves this world. We can't just take it away from them because you wanted to move on to another world and create your own with well... someone else... This is OUR world. You can't make decisions on your own. Think of the people living here."_

  


_"I created this world. Just because you have the power you have the right to command me what I should do. You can't tell me otherwise"_

  


_"You created this world. But it was faulty. Everyone lost their hardwork because of that damn glitch. I fixed it for you. So if you let me fix the gl—"_

  


_"Fine then. I am leaving this world to you. If you think you're so tough. But I still have the power to erase all of you. All of you in this world. You can't stop me."_

  


_"Xisuma!"_

  


  
False couldn't say a word. She was slowly grasping the reason why Xisuma took her and stole her away from her memories. She was the hindrance to Xisuma's plan. His plan to erase everyone's existence in Geomine.

  


_"Geo? What's wrong?"_ She heard her own voice, she knew it. This was all the memories that were thrown here by Xisuma. 

  


" _Xisuma wanted to delete this world. I... I'm pretty sure it'll be sooner or later... I guess he got sick of this place... But being a creator doesn't mean that when you're tired of your creations, you have to throw it away. But I guess that philosophy doesn't exist in Xisuma's..."_

  


_"What?! No. I can't let him delete this world. I'm talking to him."_

  


_"False wait! No. Don't. He... He can erase your existence in this world but not when you leave it. I am not leaving this place. But you should. You have to stop Xisuma from doing the same mistake he wanted to do in Geomine. Don't let him delete the world he's planning to rule and create."_

  


_"But Geo... If you don't leave this place that means you'll also... you... you won't exist."_

  


_"That's okay... I'll die with Xisuma's true self...this world is a reflection of his kind, true self."_

  


_"What do you mean..?"_

  


_"That's not the Xisuma I know... he was just eaten by power that created another him. An evil side of him. So... False. If you could... please... please... follow him to where he is going. And bring back the Xisuma I know..."_

  


_"How could I do that? We're not that close. I am just a mere mortal living in this world... I have no power to speak against him."_

  


_"You aren't just a mortal in Xisuma's eyes. Honestly... he wanted to befriend you when you first went in this world. The kind Xisuma wanted to be friends with you."_

  


_"If Xisuma wanted to be friends with me then why delete the world I live in?"_

  


_"I guess he was just... I don't know... you'll have to find that out for yourself."_

  


After the conversations that echoed in the empty space, False was surrounded by darkness once again. She felt her legs faltered, falling on the ground as she tried to mourn for the friends she had lost. 

  


Flashbacks started to came to her. Geomine was deleted an hour after Geo told her to leave. She couldn't go back to that world as the world was now encompassed by a border. Stopping her from moving forward. Some of her friends managed to leave Geomine before Xisuma deleted it, but not all of them. That includes Geographer. 

  


Most of them moved on to a world in Hypercraft. Living their life normally as if that event back in Geomine didn't happen. They just chose to forget and moved on... they couldn't do anything about it. 

  


False snapped out of her flashbacks as the glitched area transformed to a much more familiar place that will completely, make her remember everything.

  


The world, Geo was telling her. The world Xisuma escaped. The world where he is one of the creators then again.

  


Hermitville. A world where Xisuma is the current ruler and creator. There was someone else that ruled this place. But Xisuma seemed to have gained their trust and was given such power after the true creator's departure.

  


False gulped, looking at every structures. The Shopping District caught her eye. She was in this world again. The world Xisuma created for her was the exact replica of Hermitville. She couldn't swallow the fact that she was here... again. 

  


_"Mumbo? Oh my god. You're... you're here too?"_ False darted her eyes towards herself, talking to one of the survivor of Xisuma's world deletion. 

  


" _Oh my word. I didn't expect for us to end up here... do... do you perhaps know who owns this world?" Mumbo and False were just standing in the middle of the district, searching for other people that may have pass by them._

  


_"... Well... the reason I was here is because I know who currently runs this world."_

  


_"Who?"_

  


_"Xisuma."_

  


_Mumbo shivered at False's reply. He couldn't just stay here of course. He was traumatized by the fact that he almost got deleted by him."I... I can't stay here! Neither do you. We have to leave. He might go nuts and delete this world as well!"_

  


_"No! I promise Geo that I will be the one to stop Xisuma from repeating his mistakes. I am here to save him from his evil self. We need to shake his head off."_

  


_"Like... cut it?!"_

  


_"Oh my god. Mumbo. That's a great idea! Want to be murderers?" False gave Mumbo a sadistic grin. The moustache man flinched, gulping at False's attempt of scaring him._

  


_"W...what?! So that's the plan?! We... we... we cut his head?!"_

  


_"No silly. We have to wake him up of his old self. But the problem is getting to him. I also have to ask him questions about myself."_

  


  
After the exchange, the scenery changed, everything changed. The world was populated with other people and the inhabitants of this world were called "Hermits". False was one of the hermits that lived in this world for years. But in these years, she didn't get to befriend Xisuma like she did with the other hermits. 

  


  
"...So Xisuma wasn't protecting me. He is protecting his desires." False felt enlightened, but not the good one. With the sudden thought she knew that if she didn't found out about this sooner, Xisuma's plan might have been put to place.

  


  
False started to wander around the place, looking for things that will complete the puzzles of her memories. 

  


  
"False? What are you—" She was petrified at the cold, deep, voice that echoed in the room. The place started to glitch out, leaving only her, the man, and the darkness.

  


"You... You tricked me! You weren't trying to protect me. You wanted to kill me. I should be protecting myself from you!" False turned around, staring at the man with his helmet, his hand were folded into a fist. False felt alarmed, she wanted to run but she couldn't. It was her chance to spam Xisuma all the questions she had been meaning to ask him for years.

  


"You shouldn't be here... Why are you here... your memories shouldn't be completely back by now..." Xisuma's voice was harsh, False knew he was angry but she have to stay tough.

  


"Regardless of my memory not completely regained or what... I know that you locked me here because I was a threat. I was about to stop you from doing your evil plans. On destroying this world. Destroying everyone here. Including me—"

  


"You're not supposed to be here. GET OUT."

  


"I am not leaving! You brought me here. I am here because I wanted answers. I want to know why you have to seclude me from the world... to stole me away from my friends. From Mumbo... Cleo... Stress... Grian... Everyone! Why did you do this? Why did you delete the world and everyone in Geomine? Are you gonna do the same to Hermitcraft? XISUMA WHY—" False was interrupted by Xisuma's scream. Telling her to shut up. She felt the atmosphere drop. Her hands were shaking from the sudden decrease of the temperature. 

  


"I was planning from the very beginning to delete this world... I thought it'll be a failure just like Geomine... But I was informed that you are here... my inner self couldn't bare to see you get snatch of your existence as well. False, you were there from the very beginning. You were the person that was there with me from the very start. I wanted to give this world a chance because of you... but."

  


The man walk closer to the girl, despite the helmet blocking his face, False knew that he was breaking down. "I realized the reason you were here was because you wanted to bring me down. To be the hero that you always wanted to be. Well guess what? I ain't letting that happen. Do you now understand why you're here... Falsie...?"

  


With Xisuma's sudden snap of a finger, his appearance changed to Grian. Grian, the real person who called her Falsie. The boy who also told her Xisuma's plans. 

  


The plan to delete Hermitcraft forever. He was the reason why False's memories was erased. He was the reason why she had to make this sacrifice.

  


False's existence was erased from the memories of everyone, in exchange for Hermitcraft to remain active. In exchange for everyone in the world to be happy, and safe. 

  


  
Xisuma's deal... was something she regret but was necessary. To save the world she promised to Geo... but there was still one thing she haven't succeeded on doing.

  


Bringing back the old Xisuma.

  


"You wanted this didn't you. You now succeeded at being a hero... but at what costs? You get to live your life filled with lies. Well... it was fun while it lasted... now I guess it's time to erase your existence along with the others. You were a great friend indeed. But this is how it'll all end I guess."Xisuma's hands were glowing, False could feel the heat of the flame that were floating on his palms. He will kill her.

  


False was ready to die. Her life was worthless after the things that had happened. Knowing that her friends don't even know her existence, what is life worth living for anyway? She failed to fulfill her promise to Geo. She can't simply bring back Xisuma if he'd been evil all along. That old Xisuma was erased by greed.

  


"Xisuma... I... miss you." False doesn't care anymore. She have to try. At least, maybe it'll work. Maybe she can bring Xisuma back even if the chances are low.

  


The man paused, his hands stopped glowing. He was confused, looking at False as the surroundings slowly lit up.

  


This room isn't just False's memories. This was her and Xisuma's memories shared. Even though they weren't a close friend, Xisuma had been protecting her from the very beginning. Supporting her decisions, before his trance fell into Evil X for a long time.

  


"I remember everything now. The Xisuma I know isn't like this." False smiled at him, placing her cold, freezing, hands on his. "We've been friends for a long time. We just didn't notice. Right Xisuma?"

  


The man wanted to pull his hands away from him, but his inner self wanted to scream at False to not let go."The pranks you helped me with as the creator of Geomine. The simple things we did. Doesn't that make us friends? I see now... You just wanted to be friends with me right? But you thought my attention were overshadowed by others. The real Xisuma was kind... I wanted to be friends with you as well... but I guess Evil X snatched that chance for me as well."

  


"What... What are you saying! Stop telling me lies. You just... you don't wanna die! I am not Evil X... I am Xisuma. I am not—"

  


"Let's be friends... Xisuma?" Before False could say another word, she felt weak. Her feet were frozen on the ground, unable to move."... I will die soon. So maybe this one last time, we can be friends?"

  


"... False.... You.... I.... False you can't die!"Xisuma pulled her hands, teleporting them back to the surface of the world. 

  


She had a chance. She can bring back Xisuma. She can change his mind. She can convince him to keep Hermitcraft alive. She can fulfill her promise to Geo. 

  


"Xisuma... you... you're... back...?"False was staring at him, waiting for a reply. Xisuma saved her from her demise. She knew that Xisuma could be saved. 

  


"Hi... False... Im sorry... I felt like I've just awoken from my deep sleep... Im sorry Evil X had to take over for years... Im sorry he deleted Geomine... Im sorry if he erased your memories... Im sorry if he erased your existence... Im sorry if he... he... erased... Geo..."False hugged the man. He wasn't the tough, leader-like Xisuma she'd been stuck with for years. He was like someone else... It was... it was the real Xisuma.

  


"You don't have to be sorry for your other self's mistake. That's why I am your friend... right?" False felt relieved, she finally felt safe and complete after years of having her memories erased from her head. After years of yearning to find herself. She did found herself... as well as an old friend.

  


"... False... I... I brought back everyone's memories of you... You can go back to them again... like... nothing happened... they won't remember all the bad things. They'll forget me." Xisuma chuckled, giving her some sort of crystal. Some familiar crystal that only creators of a certain world possess. 

  


"What... what is this... why..." False realized it. Xisuma was about to do something stupid. She'd try to get him back. She can't lose him now."You... You won't do anything right?! You're coming back with me to Hermitville. With the others.. with Impulse... with Mumbo... with Keralis... with... with... with everyone!"

  


"No False. Evil X would only be gone if I am gone. I believe in you False. You deserve to rule this world... you are their protector and hero after all. You are a better leader. I will have to disappear along with my old creation... Geomine... I also have to say sorry to Geo..." He was holding a device on his right hand, with words written on the top of the button. It was a device used to delete an entity in the world.

  


False's eyes widened, breaking down to tears as she realized what Xisuma was planning."No Xisuma! We can fix this. You can't just leave... you can't leave me! Not now... not when I know what you are... not when we're already friends..."

  


"You were a great person False. I'll never forget this day... I have not much time..." The man pushed False away, leaving her in shock of Xisuma's intention. She wanted to save the world, but she don't want any of the hermits gone again.

  


"XISUMA NO!" She tried to chase him, but she was too late, Xisuma had created a border that prevents her from stopping the man of his plans. The world Xisuma had built had collapsed, the once Shopping District had turned into an empty land filled with sand. She was in the outskirts of Hermitville all along. But this doesn't change the fact that she had to leave Xisuma there. She have to try.

  


"Xisuma there is still a chance. You can't just do this! Please. Come with me. Don't do this. You don't have to delete yourself to erase Evil Xisuma. You have to try..." False was punching the border, trying to scream at Xisuma. She had the power of a creator but Xisuma was more powerful than her. She can't break through the border he created.

  


The man turned around, taking off his helmet, smiling at the girl he worked so hard to be friends with."Thank you. For everything. For staying with me for the past years... The things he did are unforgivable. So maybe, this is what my destiny really is."

  


She couldn't move, she felt her body frozen, staring at the man as he pressed the button. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to save him. She wanted to give Xisuma the friendship he deserves. Something that he was longing for years. Something that Evil X has stolen away from him. This is not what she wanted. She didn't want to be the owner of this world. She wanted to redeem Xisuma. But she was too late.

  


The world border Xisuma created had disappeared along with him. False couldn't comprehend what had happened. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. Unable to handle the pain of losing someone. Despite Xisuma's mistakes in the past, despite him erasing her memories, he still took care of her for years. For years they didn't consider their relationship as a friend, but rather someone that were just stuck together. They were just 'friends' because they have nobody else in that world. They were 'friends' despite the awkward encounters. But this time. No more lies, no more masks, they were finally friends for real. 

  


She was friends with... with...

  


  
With who?

  


She looked around, wiping her tears as she tried to regain herself. She couldn't understand why she felt her heart so heavy. She wanted to scream but... she still can't fathom why she felt empty once again. Is there someone she forgot?

  


False stood up, wandering around as she tried to remember what her role was. Why she was here. She was crying. She knew there was someone important she forgot. But she wanted to shake her thoughts off because it was no use. Remembering someone and can't find any clues to who he or she was? Tough luck.

  


She kept moving forward, until she tripped over something buried on the sand. Cursing at it, she realized it was something. It was a helmet. A familiar looking helmet. Holding the gear in her palm, she started to question,"What are you doing here...?"

  


False just stared at the gear awkwardly, wiping her tears as she tried to recall something."What am I doing here anyway...?"

  


From a distance she heard some voices, calling her name, it was her friends. The rest of the hermits were there. Grian was the first hermit to came to her. Of course, the boy was racing towards her despite the fact that there was no race.

  


"Falsie! We've been looking all over for you! Why are you here and what on earth are you holding?"Grian pointed at the helmet, his wings were folded behind him as he stare at the helmet in confusion.

  


  


"I... I don't know... I just found it here." False handed the helmet to Grian, standing up from the ground as she tidied her clothes from the sand. 

  


"Well come on. You're about to miss Scar's firework show."Mumbo uttered, helping False remove all the other sand that sticks to her vest.

  


"Yeah... uh... did you guys uh forget someone important?" 

  


"What do you mean? Oh! Maybe you forgot about Iskall. Yeah must be it. Come on Falsie! We can't miss that fireworks show." Grian pulled False, he was still hugging the helmet on his arms. 

  


False couldn't take her eyes off the helmet, she knew someone... and every time she stare at it she felt like she's gonna die from the heaviness she felt in her chest.

  


  
"You're right... let... let's go see that fireworks show." 

  


False mumbled to herself, shutting her eyes tight as a sudden flashback of that name flashed through her head:

  


  


  


"But surely... I remember...I had a friend... named Xisuma."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That goes me and my oneshot. Thanks for reading! I might go back here and edit some errors I found.


End file.
